AkurokuSorikuChapter 1 Shyness
by KHkatie813
Summary: Roxas and Sora, Sora get's asked out by a certain indivisual. Roxas is stunned by seeing someone. Will they collage boys have what it takes to be in a relationship?


[Please don't copy my work ^^. Thanks!] [Also if i have any mistakes, please tell me so i can fix them :D]

Chapter 1. Shyness.

Roxas walked over to the fridge and got two mountain dews. "Here Sora, this should help us stay awake a little longer so we can study for these stupid exams..." said the blonde haired boy, tossing the can at his best friend. "Thanks!" said Sora as he giggled a little and caught the can of soda with both hands. "I am really tired of studying, I just really need a break from all of this work," sighed Roxas. "Yeah they are getting pretty annoying, I just really want to pass Mr. Vexens science exam, I suck at Science!" Roxas gave a slight laugh at the brunette who was flipping rapidly through his science book.

Before Roxas could reply with an answer he heard a knock at the two boys' dorm room. "Wonder who that is..." asked Roxas. He unlocked and opened the door, standing there was Namine. "Um...Hi Roxas..." Namine said shyly. "Oh, hey Namine!" Roxas replied with a smile. "Well...I was wondering if you and Sora had the history notes from yesterday, I sort of need help with them for exams and I left mine in my locker." "Sure, come on in!" Roxas said replying to the shy blonde haired girl who stood blushing of embarrassment for coming just to ask for notes. "Oh..Okay.." said Namine taking a step in. "Hey Nami!" Sora said sweetly, and gave a big smile. "Hi Sora!" Namine had pretty a pretty complexion and her eyes were a nice ocean sapphire blue. Roxas handed her the notes, and she said her goodbye's to the two boys before turning around and walking out of the there dorm.

"She's pretty huh, Sora." Roxas said hinting that he knew he liked her. "Uh-...I....I guess so." said Sora blushing. Roxas ruffled Sora's hair and giggled at Sora who was now blushing wildly.

Sora laid on his back, taking a break from going over exam notes. "Hey....Roxas? ...." Sora said turning on his side to hide his blushing face from his best friend. "Yeah?" Roxas said while munching on a pocky stick. "I need to ask you something..But I don't want you to think i'm weird or something for asking this..." "That won't happen Sora! We've been best friends since we were practically born! You can ask me anything!" Roxas said, sitting up. "Well, I've been having weird thoughts lately..." stated the brunette. "Like..I think I may not like...girls." Sora said as his face was turning a bright pink from blushing so badly. Roxas didn't know what to say, he was stunned by the boys answer, but not because he thought it was weird...but because he has the same thoughts as well. "I ...I have too.." said Roxas sounds completely embarrassed. Sora sat straight up and spun around to his friend. "YOU TO!?" He said excitedly, not feeling embarrassed anymore now that Roxas had opened up to Sora.

"Yeah, I mean, I keep thinking about it...like Kairi, when she asked me out, I had to say no and let her down easy, luckily she was okay with it and were still close friends, but I said no because I wasn't sure about my feelings towards her, especially being a girl and all..." Said Roxas.

"I completely understand! Same with Namine, I mean she is pretty, but I can't ask her out, not when I think I already like someone..." Sora trailed off starting to feel slightly embarrassed again.

"You like someone!? Who tell me! Tell me!"

" Well...if I do, you can't tell anyone! Got it!?" Sora said as he climbed up on the bed sitting in front of Roxas. "Got it!" Roxas said smiling eagerly at his friend.

"It's....Riku." Sora said blushing but placing a small smile on his face. Roxas went big eyed, and had a huge smile plastered to his face as if he were a kid getting a huge present for no reason. "That's wonderful Sora!!" Roxas said, hugging his best friend really tight. Sora giggled and hugged his friend tightly back. "The thing is..." Sora started to say. "He....sort of asked me out already..."

"What!? He did!? Riku asked YOU out!?" Roxas said shockingly. "Hey! What's wrong with asking ME out !?" Sora said laughing. "No I just meant, I had no idea, WHY DID YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME!" Roxas said shaking sora lightly by his shoulders. "Because I didn't know if you'd think i'm odd, but I promise NO MORE SECRETS!" Sora said grabbing Roxas' hands and hugging him around the middle. Roxas hugged back. "Good! I hope everything works out for you and Riku!" Roxas was smiling uncontrollably, as if he was the one asked out , but he was so happy for his best friend that he couldn't stop smiling.

"Hey why don't we take a break from this chaos of books, and go get some ice cream!" Roxas asked Sora. "Sound great! Let me get the car keys and we'll go!"

The two boys left there college dorm room leaving the messy pile of books and notes behind them.

The two best friends pulled up to a small restaurants labeled Twilight Towns Ice Cream Factory. It was the only ice cream place in Twilight Town, being a small town and all they really had nowhere else to go in less they took the subway out to the big city. Sora ordered a vanilla cone with paopu sprinkles on top. "May I help you?" Said the waitress in a sweet voice, standing behind the cafe. "Oh sorry, Um what is it that the man with the red hair is eating miss?" Roxas said while pointing over to a red haired man licking a blue Popsicle while reading the Twilight Times Newspaper. "Oh that's called Sea salt ice cream." Said the waitress smiling. "Ok , I'd like to try that please!" Roxas said smiling. "Okay i'll be right out with both of your orders." said the waitress as she turned and walked away to go take another costumers order as well.

Roxas couldn't stop looking at the red hair man who sat in the back reading the newspaper; something about him just drew Roxas' attention. He looked really familiar but he wasn't sure where he'd seen him before. Roxas sat in silence for a moment, when it suddenly came to him that the man reading the news paper was one of the seniors at the same collage he went to. He had red hair that went back in spikes, and two red tattoos, one under each eye. He wore black pants and black shoes, and a buttoned up white t-shirt with an undone black tie around the collar of his shirt. The red haired man sat his Popsicle sticks down on a napkin beside him without even looking away from his news paper.

"ROXAS!!!?" Sora said waving his hand in front of Roxas' face. Roxas jumped a little at Sora calling his name. "Oh..heh sorry I sorta zoned out." Roxas said rubbing the back of his head and smiling. Just then the waitress braught their ice cream out and told them to enjoy, they both said thank you and started digging in. Roxas held the blue popsicle in his hand and took a bite. His eyes lit up. "It's so salty! But sweet at the same time!" Roxas said in amazement. Sora giggled at his ammused friend. "At least you ordered something you like, would have sucked if you paid for something you didn't enjoy!" Sora said smiling as he took a bit of his vanilla cone topped with paopu sprinkles. "You got that right!" Said Roxas taking another bite of his ice cream. The ice cream melted a little down the side causing Roxas' fingers to get sticky, as he tried to wrap a napkin around the stick of the popsicle he accidentally dropped it. "Awe Man!" Roxas said, reaching down and cleaning up the mess. "I'm sorry Roxas, I'd let you have some of mine but...I just took the last bite." Said Sora feeling bad for his friends' loss of the new ice cream he was enjoying. The red haired man glared to the side. The red haired man sighed as he looked over but then suddenly his eyes went wide. Standing before him looked like a blonde angel, only an angel cleaning up blue ice cream all over the floor. He couldn't stop staring at the blonde boy, and he didn't know why. Suddenly he waved for the waitress to come over. He talked to her and then she nodded and walked away, coming back to Roxas and Sora's tabel with a new sea salt ice cream popsicle. "This is courtesy of the young man sitting at the table" she said as she pointed back to the red haired man sitting there reading his paper yet again.

"R-...Really?" Roxas said standing up from the floor he had cleaned. "Wow, Thank you so much!" The waitress nodded and walked off to attend to more customers. Roxas hurried off the ice cream so that sora wasn't sitting there without any, even though Sora didn't mind because all he did was talked about Riku.

After Roxas finished the ice cream he walked over to the red-haired man, his heart was beating uncontrollably and he didn't know why. "T..Thank you, for the ice cream." Roxas stuttered. Why was his stomache feeling like someone let out the butterfly exibit in there? "Don't mention it." said the red haired man without even looking up from his paper. "We...we go to the same school right? I'm Roxas, I'm a junior..." "Hmm, do we? My names Axel." Roxas blushed. "Well..i'll see ya then, my friends waiting in the car..." said Roxas looking down at the floor. "K...Cyah." Axel replied not turning to look at the shy Roxas who stood next to him. Roxas spun around on his heels and walked out the door. Little did he know that Axel couldn't take his eyes off him the whole time until they were out of site in the car.


End file.
